nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:A "Touchy" situation
Having seen the blog post about Nitrome Touchy's unfortunate takedown, I was starting to think about how this would affect the Touchy sections on the wiki. Considering how Touchy is still available to users who already downloaded the app and purchased the IAP, I believe it would make sense to keep the controls and Touchy specific sections on each game page (for those that have them) until June 30. When it does get removed for good though, should we remove these sections from articles about Touchy compatible games? I suppose since the list of compatible games is definite now, we could probably find a way to put them on one page. Or we could keep to having just the Nitrome Touchy section for the games that support it and remove the section about the controls seeing as they would be rendered obsolete. I would suggest removing all Touchy sections as well as the mini icon after June 30, and keeping the Nitrome Touchy information to its own pages. This is probably a similar situation to the shop music take down, is it? (Nitrome Touchy self destruct begins in approximately June 30 2015 00:00:00 UTC) (Javascript disabled.) 07:16, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :I think we should put all the control sections on one large page when Touchy is removed, then on each games page have a link to that game's controls on the long page. -- 22:58, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll agree to making the ultimate controls list (with Touchy controls), but I see no need to mention the Touchy controls on each game page considering they'll be pretty much useless to the reader. Maybe it's better to honour it as a relic of the past on its own page and that page alone? 06:26, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::I think it would be interesting to have a link for something that was available but now isn't, since I think it would be interesting to other people who would be curious about what the extra art looked like or what custom controls it had. -- 13:08, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think that we should make the page about all the controls, but keep a copy on them in the Touchy section of each game. Then, on June, the controls will be removed from the Touchy secions and they will stay just at the recopilation page. If we want to, we could leave a little section on each game, indicating that it had Touchy support in the past. Maybe a template? 17:14, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::I agree with bassicly what everyone said, except the whole thing should be only 1 page, not 2. Klemen702 (talk) 17:16, April 11, 2015 (UTC) My stance against the Touchy section being there after it is deprecated is that it leaves the impression that it is still active, when, three months down the road, it will not be. I'm fine with leaving the article icon that shows that the game was Touchy compatible, but I feel it is better to reduce Touchy's exposure on each article and keep the controls etc. on its own page rather than keeping large sections of it on the game page. Of course, while Touchy is still active, I don't have an issue with keeping the Touchy section on the game pages that support it. After Touchy is permanently gone, I wonder if we could leave some sort of indication, perhaps an additional field in the game's infobox, rather than a section. That field could then link to the appropriate Touchy section on the list. 09:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :I'm fine with putting controls on their own page. -- 21:40, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Currently working on a page to override Nitrome Touchy/Controls with once Touchy is removed. I'm thinking about either putting all the games into one table or making them their own sections, with a mini infobox that describes their types of interface, etc. Which do you think (a table vs. infobox w/sections) would be more ideal? 08:26, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Oops and the current draft is at User:Random-storykeeper/Nitrome Touchy controls. 08:28, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm fine with table. Would a gallery with all the controller skins go at the bottom of the table version of the article? -- 22:15, June 3, 2015 (UTC)